Words that I didn’t mean
by Chibimax
Summary: After having a good night, Bumblebee and Sam get attacked by two Decepticons. After that, Sam and Bumblebee don't talk to each other. Set after ROTF


Words that I didn't mean

"I'm sorry, Sam…"cried Bumblebee as he looked over the ocean .

*A month back*

Sam smiled as he watched his car stop in front of him. "Hey, hey, hey !" it said from his radio.

"Hey, 'Bee." Said Sam with a smile. "Missed me?"

" I can't live if living is without you!" sang the yellow camaro.

"Aaaw, I've missed you too!" said Sam Playful as he threw his bags in Bumblebee's trunk.

Sam had finally two weeks off from collage. Sam was glad he had some weeks off. He finally could see his girlfriend and hang around with his best friend, Bumblebee.

"See you in two weeks, man." Said Leo as Sam had gotten in the driver's seat. "Take care of my pal, 'Bee. I want him back in one piece."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry. We will survive !" said Bumblebee

Leo smiled. "See you in two weeks !"

"Bye." Said Sam as Bumblebee drove away.

After a while, Bumblebee drove in at the Witwicky's house. "Wow," said Sam as he got out of Bumblebee and walked to the new pool. "Looks like destroying the house have some good sides too, 'Bee."

"Hahaha! Very funny!" came the voice of a actor from the serie friends.

Sam smiled at his car when suddenly he heard some barking. "Mojo!" Sam said happy as he picked up his chiwawa. The chiwawa licked his boss like hell. Frankie came to Sam on easiest way. 'If he doesn't get to me today, he will tomorrow.' Thought Sam as he greeted Frankie.

"Sammy!" said a female voice.

Sam looked up and saw his mother coming to him. Judy grabbed her son in a big hug. "Oooh my Sammy is back home! How was school? I bet it was way better then without that psyco-"

"Judy!" said Ron stern as he wouldn't let her wife finish her line. "We have talked about it. He would call you Judy and won't wreck the house again, if you stop calling him that!"

Judy sighed and looked at Sam. Sam gave her a look. Judy knew that her son wanted to her apologize to the car.

Judy sighed again turning to the yellow camaro that still didn't went to his garage. "Sorry Bumblebee, old habits die hard." She said to the car.

"It's okay." Said a child's voice from the radio.

Sam smiled and walked with his family back inside.

A few days have gone over, Bumblebee and Sam have went to the cinema. They just have dropped Mikeala at her place and have went to a fast food shop to get Sam a hamburger out.

"Better clean that up!" said Bumblebee as Sam was almost spilling his food on Bumblebee's seat.

"Don't worry, 'Bee." Said Sam with a mouth full. "I'll give you a wash tomorrow."

Suddenly, Bumblebee stopped. Sam almost slammed his face into the Autobot's wheel. " Bumblebee! Are you insane?"

"shhht!" said the Autobot. "Look."

Sam looked up and saw a police car. Sam wanted to say something, but then saw who it really was. Barricade.

"Oh no!" said Sam. "Not him! I thought you killed that guy!"

"No, I didn't." said Bumblebee. "He fled before we could get him."

"What now?" asked Sam worried. He could recall what happened last time he had met the Decepticon.

"Hope that…" Before Bumblebee even could say what he wanted to say, the Decepticon spotted them and started to transform.

Bumblebee drove away and kicked Sam out of the seat. "Run!" said the car as it started to transform.

"But…." Said Sam.

"Now!" yelled Bumblebee as he was attacked from behind by Barricade.

"Missed me, Autobot?" ask the Decepticon as he slammed the Autobot against the abandon warehouse.

"Hit the road jack and come back no more no more. "Blasted the speakers of Bumblebee.

"The only one who's going to hit the road, is you!" yelled Barricade and before Bumblebee saw it, Frenzy jumped out of Barricade and went after Sam.

"Sam!" yelled Bumblebee with his real voice. Barricade slammed Bumblebee's head against the ground.

Sam was hiding behind a wall when he heard his friend yell his name, he looked up to see Frenzy standing in front of him. "You! You supposed to be death!" yelled Sam as he crawled away from the bot.

"hehehe Allspark repaird me heheh." Said Frenzy with his creepy voice. "Now you die!"

Frenzy attacked Sam. "Get off!" yelled Sam as he kicked Frenzy off him and ran away.

Barricade cursed in Cybertonian as he fought Bumblebee. Bumblebee cursed him back with songs of Eminem.

Bumblebee almost had defeated Barricade, but didn't see that a other Decepticon had came and slammed him through the buildings that were there.

Bumblebee immediately send a S.O.S out to Prime.

Prime looked up as he had gotten the message of his scout. "Bumblebee…" he said.

"What is it Prime?" asked Ironhide as he waited to get into the air ship. They all just had done a mission and where waiting now to be loaded.

"It's Bumblebee!" said Prime. "He's in trouble, two Decepticons are attacking him and Sam."

"What are we waiting for let's go!" said Epps as he heard the conversation between the two Autobots.

Bumblebee had a hard time to defeat the two Decepticons and didn't see anything ells retreating. Bumblebee ran to the fighting Sam and kicked Frenzy away from Sam, before transforming. "Get in!"

Sam obeyed and almost jumped in the car. "Did you get them?"

"No, but you have to be brought to safety."

"What?" said Sam "But …"

"No Sam!" said Bumblebee as he pulled over in a abandon warehouse a few miles away. "I can't have you be injured!"

"'Bee, please." Begged Sam. "I know you are all into the guardian stuff, but I'm not leaving you alone!"

"Sam…."

"No! No Sam to me!" said Sam angry. "You are my friend and friends stay with each other! Even when there's a big fight!"

Bumblebee looked at his friend. 'I'm sorry, Sam.' Thought Bumblebee. 'But this is for your own good.'

"You know, I'm only here because Optimus has ordered me!" said Bumblebee like he didn't care about Sam. "He forced me to look after you, while I don't like you!"

Sam backed away. "Don't say that!"

"It's the truth Sam! .You! You're a pain in the aft! I've got to go everywhere with you like a dog! Well, if you didn't know, Sam, I'm a robot! Not a dog! Why I even should care about you? Why should I protect you? If it wasn't up to Optimus, I would have been at NEST and not here babysitting a human!"

Tears welled up into Sam's eyes. "Don't lie, 'Bee!" yelled Sam. "Don't say that like you mean it!"

"Well, I mean it!" said Bumblebee. "Now go!"

Sam backed away and run away. Sam cried as he ran away.

'I'm sorry…'thought Bumblebee as he noticed Barricade and the other Decepticon has found him. Bumblebee slammed Barricade hard to the ground.

Sam ran as hard he could back to his house. 'I hate you! It's the truth Sam! I hate you!' Those words kept playing in Sam's head. 'Why 'Bee?' thought Sam. 'Why did you say those things!'

As Sam had gotten home, he slammed the door open. "Sam?" asked Judy as she saw her son crying. "What happened? Where's Bumblebee?"

At that name, Sam cried harder and ran up to his room, slamming the door once again. Judy and Ron looked at each other.

As Optimus drove where Bumblebee was, he stopped and transformed. Looking around, he saw a figure sitting. "Bumblebee…" said Optimus as he walked to the young Autobot.

The others transformed too and watch their leader go to Bumblebee.

"Decepticon is killed." Mumbled Bumblebee as he sat on the death body of the Decepticon. Bumblebee was held his head and not facing his leader.

"And the other ?" asked Optimus worried.

"Barricade got away." Answerd Bumblebee. "Permission to come back to NEST, sir?"

That question had worried Prime more. 'Something has must have happened.' Thought Prime, while looking to the young bot and then to his crew, before nodding.

*Percent*

It has been a month and Bumblebee had changed from a bot who loved fooling around, playing happy music when he was happy to a silence bot who didn't talk unless you asked a question.

Ironhide looked worried at his care taken. "Something bad has happened back there, Optimus." Said Irondhide as he looked at his leader.

Optimus sighed and looked at Bumblebee who was sitting there. "Yes, there was." He said to his comrade. "Mikeala has told me that Sam has act strange too."

"Maybe we should talk to the kid." Suggested Ironhide.

"No my friend," said Optimus as he walked away. "Only time will tell us what happened, besides, Mikeala has a plan."

Ironhide looked confused before following his leader.

Bumblebee sat there, alone. "I'm sorry, Sam…"cried Bumblebee as he looked over the ocean .He didn't fight the tears anymore. "I'm so sorry…"

Mikeala started to get frustrated. Sam was snappy at everyone for a month! "Argh! I have enough of it!" she yelled angry as he walked into the Witwicky's house. "Why can't he just tell us what happened!"

Judy looked up and sighed. "Because he's a Witwicky."

Mikeala looked up. "But that doesn't mean he has to hurt us! It hurts me when he acts like that!" said Mikeala as tears welled up.

"Aww, honey…" Judy said as she hugged Mikeala. "I know it hurts. We have to do something about it."

"Bumblebee is acting strange too," said Mikeala. "What I've heard from the twins, they busted Bumblebee crying and saying 'I'm sorry, Sam' the hole time."

Judy looked confused. So it was something that yellow bot has done to their son. Now that she knows it, she WILL find out what happed a month ago. "Don't worry honey, Sam's coming home today. And today we WILL know what has happened back there!"

After a few hours, Sam was picked up by Ron. He was giving his dad the silence treat. Ron just sighed and drove in at their house.

Sam grabbed his bag and wanted to go up stairs. "Sam we need to talk."

"If it's about what happened, I don't want to talk about it!" bit Sam.

"Sam…"said Judy as his son ran upstairs. "Sam!"

Judy, Ron and Mikeala followed Sam. "Sam! open the door!"

"No!" yelled Sam. "I won't open the door and I won't talk about that 'Thing ' !"

"Sam!" said Judy stern. "You open that door young man!"

Sam sighed and opened the door. "Sammy…" said Judy. "Please talk to us."

"You've been acting strange the hole month, son." Said Ron as he came in. "We're worried."

"Well, don't be!" barked Sam. "There's nothing to worried about!"

Mikeala had enough of it. She went to her boyfriend and slapped his face. "Do you know how much pain you are causing?" said Mikeala tears ran from her eyes. "Just tell us Sam. Please tell us, what has happened back there with you and Bumblebee."

Sam sighed and looked away. He was fighting his own tears.

"You two were the best friends and suddenly this…" said Mikeala. "Optimus is worried about Bumblebee, because he's acting strange too!"

"Please Sam…." Said Judy.

"Tell us." Said Mikeala as she went sitting next to Sam.

Sam started to cry. "It was awful!" cried Sam. "We were driving home, when Barricade attacked us. Bumblebee almost had kicked his ass, when suddenly a other Decepticon came and fought Bumblebee. Bumblebee brought me to a safe place and then was begging me to go home. I didn't want to go, so he started to tell me he hated me and that I was pain in the ass."

Mikeala looked worried at Sam. "What happened next."

"I told him not to lie, but he didn't stop…." Cried Sam.

Mikeala sighed and looked at Ron and Judy.

Ron and Judy hugged their son as Sam cried his heart out.

Bumblebee sat alone in the hanger in robot form. He sighed as he didn't look up who drove into the hanger. "Bumblebee…" said a familiar voice.

Bumblebee looked up and saw Mikeala standing there. "Mikeala…" he said as he used Sam's voice to say her name. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Said Ron as he and Judy got out of Ironhide.

"A month ago, something has happened between you and Sam." Said Mikeala.

Bumblebee looked away as she mentioned Sam's name and what has happened.

"You don't have to tell us anything, just listen to this." Said Mikeala as she played the tape.

As she stared the tape Sam's voice came out of it. He was crying, telling what has happened a month ago.

Bumblebee lowered his wings as he heard Sam crying. 'Sam…'thought Bumblebee.

"It this what has happened?" asked Mikeala.

"Yes." Answered with his real voice. "But I had a reason to do it."

Bumblebee didn't care if he just had gotten himself a tantrum from the medic, who joined them with Optimus.

"It better be a good one !" said Judy stern.

Bumblebee looked at her and sighed. "I didn't mean those words I've said." Started Bumblebee. "Sam didn't want to go away and I didn't knew how to get him away….I didn't want him to die, like he did in Egypt."

Everyone looked up as Bumblebee mentioned what has happened in Egypt.

"You would never forgive me if that happened again." Said Bumblebee as he looked at the parents. "Nor would I forgive myself."

"So, I've started to tell him stuff that I didn't mean. I know it hurts Sam. It hurts me to tell him that I hated him, while I can't hate him. He's my best friend. He helped me to get over Jazz's death…" said Bumblebee. "I know that his spark heart is shattered into pieces, but I did it to protect him. I can't stand it to see him death laying there on the ground like in Egypte…."

Bumblebee looked away from Sam's parents, Mikeala and the other Autobots. As you looked closely, you saw some tears running down Bumblebee's cheeks.

"'Bee…" said a voice. Bumblebee looked up as saw Sam coming out of Ironhide. He immediately turned away.

"We better leave them alone for a while. "Said Ironhide as he transformed. Everyone nodded and left the two alone.

"'Bee…" said Sam. "I've heard everything…"

Bumblebee didn't dare to face Sam. "Look at me." Sam said as he climbed on Bumblebee. Sam made Bumblebee looking at him. Sam wiped the tears away. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sam.

"Because, I didn't want you to die…" said Bumblebee with his real voice.

Sam sighed. "'Bee…." He said. "If you just told me that, I would have gone to a safer place."

Bumblebee sighed and looked at his human. The song Gomenasai started to play. "I'm sorry Sam." Said Bumblebee as tears started to run again.

Sam smiled and hugged his guardian. "I'm sorry too, 'Bee." Said Sam. Together, they cried and hugged each other.

While watching, Judy, Ron and Mikeala smiled. "I'm glad they made it up." Said Ron.

"They made up?" said Skids.

"Finally!" said Mudflap. "No more, Mr sad Stumblebee!"

"Get outta here!" said Ironhide angry as he chased the twins away.

Judy and Ron smiled as they watched together with Mikeala, how a young man and his best friend, a Autobot hugged and talked with each other.

Pfhew I'm glad that's out of my head. It popped suddenly in my mind. I'm sorry if there are some grammars or misspells. The computer isn't going so well as I have hoped.

For those who are reading TDW, there won't be a update. I don't know when there will be one, but I want to get this computer first back like it was.

I've wrote this story, because knowing myself, the idea would run away the next day.

This story is placed after ROTF

14/05/2011: I've re-read the story and got most of the misspells out, if you find some, please tell me. I know, Sam and Bee can be a bit OOC.

R&R people !

Disclaimer: I don't own TF nor the songs.

Song: I can't live living is without you – Mariah Carry.

Tatu - Gomenasai


End file.
